


The Grimm Spawn

by VirgoNowhere



Series: The Ones We Cannot Afford To Lose [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Equality, Gen, Good versus Evil, Grimm - Freeform, Hope, Muteness, Survival, Violence, War, difficult fight, non-canon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgoNowhere/pseuds/VirgoNowhere
Summary: This is it... This is what Remnant has come to. One final push, one final fight. The world stands waiting and watching, no one could have anticipated this outcome, no one believed in magic, maidens or witches. Yet now... everyone believes in the huntsmen and huntresses, the soldiers and volunteers, teachers and generals... the good and bad fighting pure evil. Everyone willing to fight to save the day, save the world, yet Roman... well, Roman is only fighting for one person, and to survive -of course- after all it's what he does best!-Post Volume 4 (Therefore SPOILERS - You have been warned!)-Canon Divergence after Volume 4-Weekly Updates





	1. The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Took a while, but here it is, hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is the second part in my "The Ones We Cannot Afford To Lose" series, go read the first if you haven't already, (though you can read this without needing to, I highly recommend you do).
> 
> So without further a do, enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the smoke and ash, Roman knows the conflict is just over the horizon...

The quiet before the storm, surely that is what the end of the world should have entailed. The arse end of the world where demons and monsters encroached from the edges of the map.

But no, the gathered army celebrated the end. Hunters and volunteers chanted songs, the spark of life sprung forth and rejoicing, perhaps for the last time, boisterous and raucous laughter filled the air.

A vibrant wash of colour spread through the valley, the last time the world had stood together like this it had fought against shadows of black and white, individuality upon the brink of extinction and a darkness desperately sought to consume the light.

Yet here they stood, a hundred years on, preparing to fight once more, prepared to sacrifice everything to cast the darkness from the light once again.

Roman watched the happenings from a distance, he was the bad guy after all.

The criminal enjoyed watching them all, he missed this, back when the world had been simpler. Not that long ago it had been as simple as Roman and Neo versus the world, an incredible concept, but simple and manageable nonetheless. Not like now where the world was filled with intrigue and magic, politics, fear and lies.

* * *

 

 

Roman strolled through the lines of tents, amongst the gathered ranks of huntsmen, they didn’t care who he was, heck he didn’t care who he was anymore, it was simple; anyone here on this forsaken continent was here to fight Salem, past choices be damned.

“But I want to fight!” A sharp voice cried out, Torchwick’s curiosity peaked, he ducked into the tent beside him. Gathered inside was Oscar, team RWBY and JNR, along with Ironwood, Qrow, Winter and Goodwitch.

“And you will, but we’re not throwing you onto the bloody frontlines!” Ironwood clenched his fists by his sides, - _this was new_ , Roman noted-, the general was glaring intently into Oscar’s eyes, was it Oscar that shouted? Well guess he had a voice after all…

Torchwick remained by the entrance, ignored in favour of the currently mounting argument. “Then what good will I be?” Oscar growled back, - _it was definitely Oscar, not Ozpin, that’s strange_ \- “You’ll survive, there is no doubt we will need Ozpin in the wake of this battle” Glynda interjected coolly, with a firm undertone.

Oscar seemed to back down, stepping back from the towering General, the gathered group became silent, no one willing to break the silence and risk the argument flaring again. Seemingly Yang was perhaps the calmest of the gathered, the blonde brawler far more subdued than she had been in the past, whilst Ironwood appeared to exert barely-restrained anger.

The tension was severed as Oscar staggered and steadied himself, eyes turning to him as he stood slightly taller, his eyes a pine green, clasping his hands behind his back. “Although Oscar is young, he can handle himself” the counsel members seemed to question his words, but knew better than to argue, “besides, Salem has bested us at many turns, there is no doubt that she will try her best to ruin our victory the closer to the finish line we get, no doubt she schemes as we speak in an attempt to defeat good once and for all."

"If we started to weigh the value of each soldier, comparing the worth of any individual willing to fight. Well... not all of us would be here, would we, Roman?"

Finally the gathered members noticed the criminals attendance, shrugging his shoulders, he stepped out of the tent's shadows and approached the gathered hunters. "No, but some of us are too stubborn not to fight, whether you want us to or not." he procured a cigar from his jacket's inner pocket, twisting it between his finger tips. "Whether we want to fight or not, we're here now, no other choice but to keep moving forwards... Right? Oz."

The previous headmaster smiled, returning the redheads smirk, "quite right, Roman. Now, if we can actually get on with planning the forward assault -instead of arguing over who is fighting and who is not- then perhaps, we might, just might win this war once and for all."

"Well now you're talking!" Nora stepped forwards, her hands pinned to her hips, sporting a grin that was -ever so slightly- concerning, in fact Roman would wager it was more frightening than that of Yang's.

"Yes, I agree, what do you say team leader?" Ren, the quiet one, stepped forwards with his partner, placing a hand upon the blonde boy's shoulder, smiling encouragingly.

"Yea. Let's do it." Jaune spoke with determination, clenching a fist in front of him, "We've gotta win, for everyone we've lost." a moment of uncertainty flickered across his features, but was cut off by the younger team leader.

"Well yea, we can't afford to lose" Ruby grinned, casting a smile in Roman's direction.

 

Yang nudged her sister forwards, the team leader stumbling and flailing her harms, desperate not to become personally acquainted with the floor, steadying herself she turned with a glare directed at her treacherous sister, who -along with her other teammates- simply smiled back, Weiss raising an eyebrow in return- "Oh! Right!" Ruby startled, she spun around to face the others once more, thrusting a fist into the air before proclaiming "BANZAI!"

Following their leaders lead, the three girls shouted in unison "BANZAI!"

Team RWBY -with the exception of Weiss- turned to stare at the heiress, who quickly began to fidget, and deemed it best to look everywhere but her teammates, "What?" she asked, somewhat bashfully, "I thought it wouldbefuntojoinin" she hurriedly answered, whilst fidgeting with her hands and staring down at her toes.

Silence

Everyone, within the tent stared at the Schnee, Ozpin and Qrow held a bemused smirk, the rest appeared stunned, Winter shocked most of all.

"Weeeeeeeiiiiissssssss!" Ruby cried as she lunged forwards, dragging the protesting heiress into a hug "That. Was. Awesome!" the flustered Schnee appeared to shift through several darker shades of red, as a result of her partner's praise.

The gathered members devolved into laughter and frantic conversation, the approaching war seemingly forgotten entirely.

 

As the group continued to laugh and talk and joke, Roman stepped beside Osca-Oz-Whichever it was, his tone quiet, legible only to Oscar's ears, "Think they'll manage it?"

"They are fighting ahead of the front line, they're not just facing the danger but delving into the heart of it." Ozpin replied cryptically.

"You prepared to add them to your 'list of mistakes'" Roman's tone grew sharp, he was not in the mood for riddles, he was not the good guy, ask anyone, everyone would tell you he was the bad guy, even he would agree. He. Was. The bad guy. simple, to the point, but then again, if he was the bad guy, what did that make Ozpin? Using children to fight his war, the war that began because he failed, again and again.

"What do you know of my mistakes, hmm? My choices have yielded fine huntsmen for generations, I have no doubt they are ready" Ozpin's tone brokered no room for argument, so of course Torchwick argued back.

"I know that no matter how many lives you live, eventually your mistakes always catch up with you, regardless of who you are." Torchwick may not have been the first to know of Ozpin's abilities, but he wasn't blind, he knew exactly what havoc one life could wreak, let alone many.

Roman turned, though remained beside Ozpin, he began to ignite his lighter, "Besides I reckon last time you thought that they were ready, well... I doubt any of team RWBY would forgive you if they knew about Summer."

Ozpin snapped his head to face the criminal, his tone deadly quiet, "What do you know of it?"

Roman spared him a glance, Oscar's eyes betraying a slight panic that disrupted his calm demeanour. "I'm a professional, I know how the business works, I know people who know people..." Torchwick's smirk grew as he looked away "and some people, well... They know all the bones you left behind."

Ozpin could only glare as Roman strode out of the tent, and began walking to the edge of the camp.

 

Perhaps he would tell Red the truth about Ozpin after it was all over, after all she's practically given her life to this war, only fair... But then again, he'd be a snitch, right? Eh. Who cares, so long as Salem dies and Neo makes it, well, Roman couldn't give a damn.

Roman stopped, his feet abruptly kicking dust and sand into the air, he stood still gazing forwards, out across the wasteland to where Neo awaited him, he had already resigned himself to fighting till the bitter end, well... he'd already decided that years ago, way back when, though now he realised that meant fighting in a war he didn't want, unless he fought like he had always fought, well, unless he fought to survive neither him or Neo would make it out alive, he was determined to get her out, he had a promise to keep...

_Hmm, that sounds like something a hero would say, damn it Roman, too much time spent with Red._

_Perhaps I can steal the general's gun if I survive. There that sounds much more like a criminal, ha still got it, yea, definitely..._

* * *

 

"You know, no-one would blame you, if you left, if you 'disappeared'" a calm yet cheerful voice interrupted the winds silent melody.

Roman turned his head to face the huntress, Ruby Rose, she stood above him leaning forwards into his view, a small smile delicately placed on her lips.

"And why would I do that, Red?" he smirked, returning his gaze to the horizon.

The girl plopped herself upon the ground next to him, holding her precious sniper-scythe in her lap. "Well, Blake said you've been sat out here since earlier, and all you're doing is staring into the distance, so, well... Maybe your scared?" her voice became higher as she tried to delicately navigate the minefield this conversation had become.

Roman chuckled, glancing down at the dust, grinning, "Of course I'm afraid Red, everyone is, still doesn't change the fact that I'll be fighting tomorrow, I have to she's still got Neo."

Ruby let out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, "you know... Considering you're supposed to be the bad guy..." Roman faced her once more. "you're going through a lot to save someone." she offered an honest smile.

"Don't get me wrong Red, I'm no hero, I'm the bad guy, no doubt about it." Ruby gave him a questioning look, "but I'm here, just like you, a hero in making, because I can't afford not to be." His features grew serious momentarily before his smirk split his lips once more, "I mean, of course we have to fight Salem -I mean, look at her!- she's putting the rest of us villains to shame, she's a disgrace, no style! no showman ship!" Ruby began to chortle as Roman gestured wildly into the air "She's missin' something, the flash, the hook, the grand finale filled with pizzazz!"

 

A peaceful silence descended between the two, after the laughter died down. "Take care of yourself tomorrow Red, and no matter what, protect your own, doesn't matter if a life's at stake or the world is, just do what you have to, to survive."

Ruby's brow furrowed,  lips pulled in a tight line "But what if I have to..." her voice was quiet, far too quiet for the energetic and cheerful young huntress Roman had witnessed.

"You won't."

"But If I do... Thats, thats what heros' do right?" her gaze was fixed on the horizon, tears welling in her eyes.

Roman thought carefully before answering, he wasn't expecting Red of all people to be affected like this, any one of her teammates perhaps, but not her, their enthusiastic leader, the one who gave up no matter what.

"You're a hero Red, doesn't mean you can't protect your own, doesn't make you any less of a hero, just makes you more human." she turned to look at him, "doesn't need any labels, no good or bad, no hero or villain... Just remember to keep what's important close." He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder, the huntress glanced back towards the encampment in amongst the moving bodies, sat on the fringes waiting for their leader, the rest of team RWBY.

Even from a distance the warm scene was clear as day, Weiss getting frustrated -or flustered?- as Yang proceeded to torment her by any means necessary, Blake sat brushing shoulders with Yang a happy -albeit tolerating- smile.

"Go on Red, I know you can't resist my devilish charms, but I'd rather your sister doesn't break my other leg!" he joked. Ruby shot him a glare, before laughing and springing to her feet.

"Good luck, Roman." she smiled cheerfully before sprinting towards her teammates in a whirlwind of rose petals. Reappearing beside her partner, capturing her in a bone crushing hug.

 

Roman smiled. _not long now, not long at all..._

What stood between him and Neo now? Only the world, magic and an army of Grimm... But when did that ever stop him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's chapter one done, ("About damn time!" I hear you cry), more will come every week as promised and hopefully you stick around and more importantly enjoy it.


	2. Marching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the fight still draws near, no turning away now, no running in fear. The army of remnant (Not all good) marches towards Salem's domain.  
> Neo's crucial task is complete, the witch's domain is lay bare to invasion and defeat.  
> Salem's defenses will fall one by one, and they will keep falling until all that is left is a corpse in a castle of ruin.  
> And Roman... well, Roman still needs to figure out how in the world he's gonna survive it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 (woo!), look at me go keeping a schedule, hope you enjoy.

A cacophony of thunderous steps split through the eerie silence of the wasteland, an enormous cloud of dust and debris was left in the army's wake. The chaotic shambling was single minded; the soldiers of Atlas marched in time, the hunters of Remnant trudged onwards steady paced, the volunteers dragged their feet though soldiered on determined, yet they all kept moving forwards.

They kept moving forwards. They marched to war, to victory, to ruin.

 

Roman strode alongside the convoy, cigar clenched between teeth, cane swinging by his side. He wiped his brow with the sleeve of his jacket, then continued to peer down at the scroll in his hands, it had stopped working moments ago, the screen freezing on Neopolitan's last message before cutting to a consuming black.

 

"Must you really?" a stern voice judged as piercing blue eyes glared at the criminal, whilst smoke -which trailed from his cigar- curled about the general's chiselled features.

"What deny a man his pleasure before a fight?" Torchwick cried in mock-offence "next you would forbid a hunter their poison!" he made a grandiose gesture.

Ironwood's eyes narrowed at Torchwick's smirk, before an abrupt cough drew his attention. Turning, the general faced the huntsman at his side, Qrow raised a brow before uncapping his iconic flask and downing a large sum of the drink.

The general sighed and marched forwards as the two annoyances shared a glance and smirked. 

Ironwood seemed to mutter under his breath as he fell into stride with Goodwitch, who only spared him a raised brow, glancing back towards the two before looking forwards once more, the corners of her lips curling slightly.

* * *

 

"So this map we're following" Roman began as he walked beside Oscar "how accurate is it?"

Oscar looked up at the redhead, "Oz says it's precise" his words seemed guarded to the convict.

"So we're just followin' it blindly expecting it to be right?" Oscar frowned

"It's right" Oscar countered, then quickly spoke again as he saw Torchwick's mouth open once more "considering Ozpin made it." he smirked as Roman closed his mouth, a smirk soon following his own features.

"Yes I'm more concerned with how we will enter, her domain." The general's voice forced into the conversation, clearly directed at Torchwick, "How certain are we your accomplice will come through?" his tone seemed doubtful.

"Well..." Roman spoke, without looking at the general, as his smirk only proceeded to grow, "Unless you can convince me anything could grow in this desert" The general arched a brow in question and annoyance "I find it hard to believe a pretty pink parasol grow and appear out of nowhere."

 

Ruby Rose, the current navigator for the convoy stopped beside the umbrella, looking up from the map she cried back "Is this what we're looking for?"

"It's not like there's anything else out here" the heiress added

"Yeah but, I mean, is this it?, it's not much"

Yang sauntered past them, "What? Expecting a magic portal or somethin' Rubes"

The brawler turned back to face her sister, yet all before her was nothing but an endless stretch of wasteland, the daylight had shattered revealing nothing but dreadful darkness that came with the hour.

* * *

 

"WHERE'D YANG GO!" Ruby cried out, only stopped by her teammates who held her shoulders firmly, Torchwick approached them, watching as the smoke from his cigar seemingly followed the blonde into non-existence -though every so often a wisp of smoke would trail back into appearance.

Ruby appeared on the verge of tears amidst her shock, whilst her teammates appeared ready to murder.

 

"My! What a terribly surprising and unusual circumstance!" Dr Oobleck proclaimed hastily as he began to examine the dirt and parasol, jumping sporadically between the two.

Whereas Professor Port set about drawing a line in the sand, refusing others from crossing "What could cause such a dastardly disappearance Barty?"

"Yea, how can she just vanish professor?" Jaune added

"DR. And I have absolutely no scientific nor plausible explanation for what has transpired to Miss Xiao Long."

Roman maneuvered himself around the forming crowd, "Perhaps there's someway to get her back?" Glynda coolly reasoned.

Roman was now close to the line, though still amongst the other members, "Yea but how?" Qrow asked bluntly.

Roman smirked "I have an idea." everyone turned to face him, whilst Qrow drank from his flask.

Torchwick jabbed Qrow in the chest forcing him tumbling backwards unexpectedly, disappearing from sight moments later.

All of those gathered stared at Torchwick, who simply shrugged and lit another cigar.

* * *

 

Qrow came crashing down into the dirt, wincing he opened his eyes to find Yang staring down at him, her eyes still a cool lilac.

"'Sup, old man" she smirked, as Qrow stumbled to get up and dust himself up.

He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the very different atmosphere and dark environment he found himself in.

"Where'd you guys go?" Yang asked, surprisingly calm.

"Where'd _we_ go? Hate to break it to you kiddo, but you're the one who disappeared."

"Oh... Cool." Yang smiled at her uncle, until he shook his head and returned the smile.

"Come on I think I know what Torchwick was getting at." Qrow gestured towards the umbrella, and stepped back the way he -assumed- he came from.

* * *

 

Moments before the stares Roman was getting turned deadly, and the likelihood of him getting punched -possibly even stabbed or impaled- Qrow reappeared by the umbrella, soon followed by his niece.

An audible sigh escaped from everyone's lips, the tension melting away into nothing.

"Aw I thought I was gonna have to break his legs" Nora joked, though Roman's smirk still faltered and urged for him to steadily move away.

 

...

"This good enough for ya general?" Roman supplied, whilst he stepped towards the parasol, eyeing Ruby, who had yet to release her sister.

Damn, they really are still just kids.

"I suppose, thou-"

"And I would recommend -before you remove our 'key' and end up locking us out- you find something we can leave to wedge the door wide open. Hmm?" An amused smile aided his mocking tone.

Ironwood scowled, sighing a moment later before stepping away to instruct several of his soldiers.

Roman clapped his hands together "Now lets get this show on the road." he smiled.

The army began to march forwards once more, the end ever closer, victory upon the horizon.

* * *

 

The checkpoint had been established, a temporary bunker built in between worlds, they moved fast, fast and efficient. Barricades made and held together with duct tape and prayers.

Roman leaned against the bunker's wall, one legged propped against the concrete, a hand held the cigar to his lips. As he sighed a long plume of smoke cascaded down his front.

Torchwick pushed off and began forwards, he stepped to the right, a night dark as the Grimm. He stepped to the left, a day only disturbed by the barren sands.

Damn.. This place really messes with you.

He looked back down at the scroll, still dead, no contact with Neo.

 

"You'd think there'd be better reception for the largest invasion in history, that alongside the end of the world" he chuckled as he spoke to no one in particular.

He crouched down beside the pink parasol -left there by Ghira's advisement- it worried him, this was Neo's weapon, she could take care of herself regardless of the situation, didn't change the facts, he worried for her, she was practically blood to him, born in the streets together.

"You wouldn't believe it Neo, end of the world and the whole gangs back together" he picked at the dirt, as though amongst it he could find the world's answers to all his problems.

"well Owen and Eris aren't, you know how things go, Eris is tryin' to get me to think three steps ahead..."

Roman sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time today.

"Hard enough to focus on the here and now, let alone what happens after."

"We run I suppose, easier said then done."

...

"Helluva fight coming Neo" he clicked his tongue "Not gonna be much use without your weapon"

He chuckled, before he grasped the umbrella's handle.

Roman swung the umbrella from the ground, he swung it over his shoulder and strolled through into Salem's dimension.

He dusted himself off, familiar with the feeling of rising from the dirt.

"Time to kill a witch and save the world." his lips parted into a large grin, before he chuckled, so much so he couldn't stand straight, his eyes closed and his face creased with mirth.

"Damn Red's got everyone acting the hero... Time to be the bad guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I'll take your silence for a maybe, well things all start to kick off next chapter, so I guess I'll see you guys then! Ciao.


	3. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 -So much for me keeping a schedule...
> 
> Right sorry for missing the last couple of weeks, life was hectic, then AO3 decided to be wierd~ for some reason. Anyway here you go the part where the battle starts to kick off.

 

There was no clash of blades, only a savage collision. A bloodbath of death which tore through the ranks of human, faunus and grimm alike, they all bled.

The wall of black -though unrelenting- was pushed back.

The army fought with courage and valour; fuelling their urge for victory, heightening their both their instincts and sense, driving their will for survival to the maximum. They were all united under one goal, to kill Salem.

From amongst the clustered ranks, teams began to advance and carve a path through the army of darkness. Slashing through black flesh, breaking through the crashing waves as the very ground they fought on was torn asunder.

They would become the first of many Remnant would sacrifice this bloody day...

* * *

 

 

A hail of gunfire decimated the approaching grimm, shells clattering into the dirt, as white hot metal burst from the Gatling gun. The huntress simply grinned as she swung her weapon to face more of the approaching monstrosities, her foot tapping to an unheard beat. Hidden from sight her eyes scanned the battlefield, darting from fallen foe to encroaching enemy.

She stamped her foot forwards. Her oversized weapon collapsed in on itself as she seemingly crouched.

"Velv!" her voice was loud, distinct and commanding. Her teammate dashed forwards, her speed putting Oobleck to shame.

The rabbit faunus reached her leader as beowolves began to slash their mangled claws towards her. Suddenly. Without hesitation. Velvet sprung forwards onto Coco's shoulder and was thrust into the sky.

Coco extended herself to her full height following Velvet's ascent briefly, allowing her -now concealed- weapon to rise with her. Swiftly slamming her weapon into the earth the grimm were repelled by the miniature shockwave; long enough for her remaining teammates to be at her side slashing through the grimm that mindlessly threw themselves at the huntsmen's mercy.

 

Meanwhile velvet arched her back as the scythe materialised itself about her frame, the light weaving together in intricate patterns, the blade becoming so very really and immediately making her far more deadly.

A dozen grimm were dead before her feet touched the ground.

She seemed to dance through the monsters, cleaving the way forwards, a small smile escaping her lips.

Eventually her momentum slowed. Her weapon had begun to flicker, appearing fragile to touch. Slicing through another opponent her weapon shattered into shards, the image corrupted and lost. "Tsk, one down. Only 'bout a hundred left." She smiled as the light began to dance about her arms once more.

Two streaks of colour dashed past the faunus, one of gold and one of green.

 

Weaving in and out of the endless swarm, the huntress spun and crashed through the grimm, one after another, boring her hover board deep into their chests, dismembering and confusing them as she speedily ducked and weaved their attacks, her body -at times- running parallel to the ground.

Sun flung himself forwards, using his staff to propel himself after Reese, in time with her movements he periodically threw himself aside, his staff splitting and letting loose a barrage of fire into the grimm that remained standing. An excited grin found his features as the rest of their teams _finally_ caught up.

The teams slowly, continuously, determinedly advanced, forcing the creatures of grimm aside as they head towards their target. Salem's castle.

* * *

 

 

Nevermore desperately sought to rake their talons through the soldier's throats. Repeatedly the oversized-pests were kept at bay, a constant melody resounding in the dark, a symphony that drove the grimm mad.

Four near-identical huntsmen stood side by side, a trumpet pressed to each of their lips, their heads thrown back, instruments pointed to the sky.

"Hey we should start a band!" the monkey faunus announced as she spun on her skates, looping about her teammate. Flynt simply raised a brow, the constant melody not missing a beat.

"Oh! Don't give me _that_ look, it'd be awesome, you doing your music thing and me bringing the fun!" she laughed as he shook his head at her ideas.

...

 

As the army advanced, the music did not stop, it did not falter. Though Flynt's breathing began to become ragged, his eyes clenched shut as sweat streaked down his face.

The monkey faunus watched anxiously, her teammate couldn't afford any distractions and yet she could do nothing to help.

She could do nothing but watch as the huntsmen began to shift back to one, the grimm screeching louder as they sensed the distress, as they sensed the opportunity arriving.

"That quartet really is killer, kid." A wizened voice proclaimed.

Neon looked up to the new arrivals, Flynt sparing them a brief glance.

Before them stood four huntsmen, any hair that remained was a dark grey or bone white. Each of them wore near-identical waistcoats, differing with each sporting a different colour.

"Not got bad style either." another mentioned as they stepped forwards, each revealing an instrument of their own.

A tuba, a euphonium, a trombone and of course a trumpet.

"Now, stand aside son. Let us show you what the classics are good for." the four took their places beside the exhausted soloist, their instruments raised to their lips as the young huntsmen finally faltered, his composition coming to an abrupt end.

The momentary silence was deafening. The deep intake of breath was audible. What followed was a magnificent symphony of musical notes which seemed to dance through the air. The flying grimm were cast far from the troops, their fly distorted, many sent crashing down lessening the grimms' numbers considerably.

"Now that's what you call a killer quartet lad!" the trumpet player cheered briefly before re-joining his companions in the harmony.

* * *

 

 

Observing the battle from behind the front lines, Remnant's advisors watched with intense detail, watching to ensure their plan did not fail.

They had to be certain. They could afford to lose. They. Could. Not. Fail.

They watched as both human and faunus fell to the grimm. They watched men and women fight for survival. They watched as their own students and kin fought for the sake of everyone they ever loved.

 

Despite their attention being focused on the conflict ahead, two of the members appeared awfully relaxed. Both of the Ocelot faunus -a man and woman- acted as though the fate of remnant did not hang in the balance, that the outcome of this battle would not determine the extinction of life.

"So Ghira..." he spared them a glance before returning his attention to the advancing huntsmen teams. "Settle a bet for us. Is Blake dating the monkey or the dragon?"

Ghira turned with utter shock and disbelief clear on his features. "Wai- What!? Your asking this right _now?"_

"Hey, can't blame us, not with the way the both of them look like they'd like to find themselves in a dark corner with your daughter." the woman casually aired. This caused Ghira to go through many different shades and expressions, before growling and looking directly forward, intent on focussing on the battle.

"Come on, pleeease... I get a crate of fire water if I'm right." the man pleaded his tail wagging behind him in anticipation.

Letting out a long drawn out sigh, Belladonna put a hand to his temple, "I don't know, the girl is her partner, the monkey is a _friend_..." This caused both Ocelot faunus to lean forwards a smile on their faces.

"Come on details man! You've got to kno-"

"Both Miss Belladonna and Xiao Long are much closer than most partners at Beacon" The sudden interruption had all three of the faunus facing Professor Goodwitch, who had a sly smirk giving away her mirth.

Ghira's mouth stopped functioning momentarily. "Their dance at prom was certainly _something..."_ If possible Ghira appeared to be even more stunned as her grin grew, whilst behind him the male faunus simply handed the woman three small cards and a set of keys from his pockets.

...

 

Having recovered from the reality that his daughter may no longer be as little as he thought, Ghira along with the other advisors watched and sent orders ahead regarding the battle, scribbling on maps and writing notes.

Suddenly. Both of the Ocelot pair sprung to attention. The others looked at them questioningly, before they grabbed binoculars and watched where they directed, their ears turned and searched for the alarming noise.

In the distance they watched as debris was cast into the air, not from the chaotic grimm, no, this was something else. A tattered banner came into view a crimson skull torn on a canvas of white, familiar skulls of monsters worn by monsters in the bodies of faunus.

Upon noticing the new arrivals the ears of both Ocelot faunus ticked, before they turned to Ghira and the others, "It's about time we do something, don't you think?"

"Yes indeed it is." Ghira cracked his neck and knuckles, he was looking forward to seeing Taurus again. "Michael and Alicia you go ahead" The two faunus nodded, sprinting into the ranks of soldiers in a heartbeat, the carefree persona discarded, now on red alert.

A soldier ran to Ironwood's side a scrap of paper in hand, saluting and pressing it into his palm, before hastily drinking from a canteen and preparing to run again.

"Where is Qrow and Winter? If I may ask?" the remaining faunus turned to the general and teacher, the duo shared a look, "Where else? Salem's doorstep" the general calmly answered as he read the note, he turned to the professor "The army has done it's job, it's time to send in team RWBY"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think, again not focussing too heavily on the other characters, but of course I need to show that they do actually exist so that I can set the stage for Roman and Neo. Team make their grand appearance next chapter.
> 
> Awesome battles to come -stay tuned :P


End file.
